空想力 Kousouryoku
by setsufujiyoshi
Summary: AOKISE Kise Ryota's wish is to feel his lover's warmth.


_"hnng"_

AV is playing in the TV, the only source of light in this cramped room.  
The video's audio is muted, but you can hear moans.

A strikingly handsome blonde is laying in the bed with legs spread. His sweet moans filled every corner of the room as he stroke his stiff member up and down. His twitching hole is still slippery with the vanilla scented lube. He gently slid his middle finger to his attention hungry hole.

"AH!" his honey drips from his hot pole as he stroke his inside aiming for his sweet spot.

His back arched eveytime his finger hits the spot, as his other hand is busy playing with his erect nipples.

His sweet cry of pleasure continues as he plays with himself. His mouth wide open, saliva dripping, seems begging to receive a hot passionate kiss.

"D..Daiki!" The blonde uttered his lover's name.

Then suddenly, the door slowly opened.

Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki, both 21 years old, official started dating 4 months ago. Ryota told Daiki his true feelings and eventually, Daiki confessed his love as well.

Both male are college students. Since they attend different universities, the blonde model usually spends a week or two in his lover's nest since it is near his work.

They live a honeymoon-esque life but something is lacking.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm damn attractive, aren't I?" Ryota is infront of full body mirror doing weird poses.

"What the hell are you doing, huh?!" His dark skinned lover reflected on the mirror while Ryota is making silly faces.

Daiki handed over one of the cups he was holding to Ryota. "Nee, Daiki. Do I look handsome to you?"

"HAH? What the hell are you asking? Are you still half awake?" He ruffled his blonde hair as he finished his coffee.

Ryota poutted.

"Try to go back to sleep to clear your head. You don't have work today, right?" Daiki took his bag and stuff. On Mondays, his classes start in morning and usually ends around 4-5PM.

Ryota nodded but still pouting. Daiki finds this cute about Kise. He gave him a goodbye kiss and pinched his cheeks.

"I'll be going now. I'll try to go home early."

Daiki gently closed the door.

"Mou! That's so sly of you, Ahomine!" Ryota leans on the wall, holding his lips as he still feels the warmth of his lover's kiss.

Ryota continues to slump at the Genkan. He is still thinking of the reason why.. why they haven't slept together.

At the first month of their relationship, Ryota just let it pass, thinking that they are both new with this kind of relationship and needed more time to "research and learn".

Months rolled and he is now at his limit.  
He become greedier and greedier each passing day. He wanted more! Daiki kisses him always but when he want to take to the next level, the blue-haired guy shoves him off.

That's why he keeps on asking him if he's attractive or what.

These thoughts occupy his mind and he continues to sulk in the entrance.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He stood up and quickly ran to the living room where the laptop is at.

He remembered his fujoshi sister reading some "BL" manga over the net. "That's where I'll start!" He mumbled

With quick search, we landed on a site dedicated to the BL genre. "So, this is how it is..." He continue to read on. "THIS IS BAD! I CAN'T DO THOSE! ARGH!" He closed the laptop and laid on the floor. "THAT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME!" He said. He is now frustrated. He cannot contain his heat and wanted his lover more than anything else. He want to think of ways they can both enjoy it.

He let out a big sigh. He was runnning out of options. He wants to talk to someone who can help him but he was embrassed to do so.

"Nee-san.."

He took his phone in his pocket and scrolled through the phonebook. His sister's name is highlighted. "No, she will just laugh at me... WOAH!" The phone rang.

_"Nice timing, Sis."_ He said as he answered the call.

_"Ara, do you miss me that much, Ryo-chan?"_ As usual, he is treated like a little kid.

_"I just called to tell you that you need to be at the house this weekend. Are you still at your boyfriend's apartment?"_, His sister asked.

_"Mou! You're making me blush! Ye..yeah... I'm still here."_ , he answered shyly.

_"Woah. What's with that voice? Still tired from last night's "battle"? kufufu~"_ His bully sister replied

"..." Ryota is unable to respond.

_"Hey, what's with that silence?"_ Nee-san's curiousity is welling up

_"You see, Nee-san. We haven't... done it... yet.._" Ryota's voice gradually decreases in every word.

_"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_ Nee-san is shocked.

_"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT, GEESH!"_ Ryota is now blushing in embrassment.  
_"What can I do? Whenever I take the initiative to start things, he's brushing me away. Eventhough I want to do "it", I don't know how."_ Ryota hides his red face.

_"I'm sorry, it's just that... Nevermind! I'm sure Daiki want it as well, but you are too precious to him. Take it one step at a time. Don't rush it. You don't need basic knowledge on how to do it. Start with your imagination and go with the flow!"_ His ever supportive sister. This is why he loves her so much. He accepts and tries to understand him.

_"Since, I gave you an advise, when you are doing it, record it in a video and send it to me, nee?"_ How can a sister act this way?!, Kise thought

_"ARGHHH! STOP IT NEESAN! Why are you fantasizing about us?! It's creepy!"_ an evil laugh can be heard on the other line.

_"Seriously, Ryo-chan. Don't think too much about it. See you this weekend, Ja~"_

Kise smiled softly as the conversation ended.

_**"Start with your imagination and go with the flow."**_  
Ryota is still in deep thoughts.

The sound and temperature of the shower cannot calm the fire in him. "My imagination, huh?"

As soon as he finished bathing, he went to their bedroom. Though it's just 11AM, the room is dark due to thick curtains to block the sunlight.

Ryota, still in his robe, sat at the edge on the bed and turned on the TV.

"What the..." AV Video started playing immediately. Still lost in thoughts, Ryota is fixated on the screen.

Imagination...

Heavy moans filled the dark room. Ryota started imagining what if Daiki does what the AV actor does to his partner.

_"Ryota..."_

He can feel Daiki whispering to his ear as he plant traces of kiss in his neck. He can feel his middle member reacting. He always wanted to feel his lover lips on his skin.

The lewd sound from the AV grew stronger as Ryota strokes his stiffen rod while playing with his now erect nipples.

His sweet voice started to mix with the AV sound. He felt something is lacking. He grabbed his bag below the bed and looked for the Vanilla lube he bought the other day.

He poured a handful on his hand and started to stroke his rod. The friction is wonderful. His pole is harder than before.

He lay flat on the bed, accidentally presing the mute button the remote. His voice is now audible, as he continues to stroke his other member up and down.

The excess lube now drips to his pink hole. it's coldness made him shiver.

"Is this how his tongue feels?" He wondered.

His body shivered with this lewd thought. He always wanted his lover to take him to push him off the edge of his sanity.

He can feel his sweet hole twitching, begging for some action. He has never done this before, but as his sister said, **"go with flow"**

He slid his cum soaked finger slowly into it. Great moans escaped his lips. He continue to probe inside. The blond had his leg spread wider than before as he reach the deepest part of him.

_"nnnnnhh"_

He hit his pleasure spot. His back arched once more as the hot mess from his rod drips to his sculpture stomach.

_"D..Daiki!"_ He cried out as his fingers continues to move inside him. Suddenly, the bed creaked.

_"I just left you for awhile and this is what you are doing."_

"WAHHHHH!" Ryota was shocked. He didnt expect Daiki to be home early. "I..It's not what you think... I...I'm..just!" Daiki gave his lover a deep long kiss before he can utter another word.

His tongue get entwined with the blonde's tongue. It sends shivers to Ryota's already sensitive body .

The dark skinned guy kissed his lover's white skin. His hands moved down to caress the blonde already hard shaft, stroking it gently. He can feel his lover's hotness.

He slowly made his way to Ryota's chest, giving attention to his pink erect nipples.

"Ah!.. N..no.." He can feel the blonde model gasp for his breath. He bit them a little and his lover's back arches.

"M..mou..Stop teasing..." Ryota said with his sexy voice

Daiki undone his belt and pants to reveal his tool. "Touch it.." he said.

"Ugh" Ryota underestimated Daiki's capacity. He didnt know that he was "THIS" big.

Daiki smiled and kissed him. "That's why I need to prepare you."

Daiki's lips moved his lips down to Ryota's shaft and give him a head.

Finally, Ryota can feel his lover's warm lips on him. Unexplainable pleasure dwells in him.

"ahhh! hnnng." All he can do is grasp his blue haired partner's hair.

Daiki continues to lick every corner of his lover's pole, paying special attention at the back of the his pole's head, making his moans louder.

He gently coped his sack and slowly made his way to his excited hole. He can feel the sticky lube he used earlier. He slid his finger to it.

"AH! Nooo!" He probe his soft insides, inserting another finger this time.

"Ehh. Why is this part sucking my fingers?' Daiki in his teasing tone.

"D..Daiki.. I.. I can't.. take it.. Please..." Ryota begged with his sexy tone, making Daiki lose his composure more.

"You asked for it.." He said as he violated Ryota's inside with his huge unit.

"Hnnng!" Every movement Daiki makes Ryota's breath stopped. His honey continues to drip uncontrollably.

Daiki enjoys every expression his lover shows as he move in and out of his warm inside. He is clamping on his thick member making the friction more intense. He moved Ryota's right leg sideway, still making the rough movement.

"Wah.. why.. Daiki.. HNNGGG!" this position touches Ryota's sweet spot greatly. He can feel every movement. He cannot think straight. He keeps on digging his nails on Daiki's chest. Daiki's libido is at it's peak. Seeing the blond model lose all his sanity excites him more than anything else.

"S..stop...getting bigger!...you're poking me everywhere! Hnnng!" Daiki's sadistic nature kicks in. "Eh... but you wanted this more than anything else, right?" He continues to thrust into his lovehole, marking his beautiful white skin with his hickeys.

He moved faster and rougher as he plants his tongue-twirling kisses unto his lips as his fingers played on his chest. "Mou... Daiki.. I can't... " Daiki is almost at his limit as well. He moved Ryota's leg back to missionary position and thrust faster than before. He leaned over to his white-skined lover, pressing him on into the bed.

"I'm...coming! Daiki!" Ryota are both at their peak. Daiki bite Ryota's delicious collar bone as he release his hot cream into Ryota's trembling 's man made sweet cream sprayed on his beautifully craved stomach.

He gave him one final kiss, " I love you, Ryota."

_/buzzz buzzz/_

"What is that?" Ryota woke up to the buzzing sound.

He rubbed his eyes and found him in his robe again. "Are you awake?" Ryota turned and found himself seating in between Daiki's legs.

"WAH! Daiki!" He stood up shocked. "Was it a dream?! Oww..." His back ached big time.

Daiki grinned. "Well, is it obvious that it wasn't dream? Come here and let me dry your hair."

His sense came back and realized that the buzzing sound was from the hair dryer. "Why is my hair wet?" He asked as he made his way back to where his lover is seated.

"We were a mess so I decided to clean you up..." Daiki continues to dry his hair. "EH?! You..you have seen everything?!" Ryota acting like a girl.

"Oi, oi! Stop that, I'll throw you this dryer." The blond pouted once again.

"Nee, Daiki. Why do you shove me away before?" Ryota looked him straight to the eye.

The blue-haired guy scratched his head. "Cause.. I.. don't want.. to..hurt you., that's why. It's big and I imagine you'd...be..hurt..so I."

Ryota sealed his lips shut with a kiss. So, that's why. He is always thinking of me, he said to himself.

"As long as you feel good, anything is okay is me because I love you, Ahominecchi."

Daiki answered back with a kiss.


End file.
